The Potters are Delighted to Announce
by sheffers
Summary: Witch Weekly breaks the news of three new arrivals to the Potter family to the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

The Potters Are Delighted to Announce...

Chapter One: James Sirius

**James Sirius**

_**Witch Weekly**_

**Tuesday 4****th**** January 2005**

**Baby Boy Born – Ginny Potter Gives Birth To A Son**

They are Britain's most famous couple and for good reason. He is The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Teenager-Who-Conquered-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, while she is the all-time Holyhead Harpies leading goal scorer, having broken the long-standing record of Megan Roberts (Holyhead Harpies player 1908 – 1914). But today the pair has been given many reasons to celebrate, reasons outside the realms of fame.

Leading Auror Harry James Potter (age 24) and former Quidditch star Ginevra Molly Potter (formerly Weasley; known as Ginny to friends and family; age 23) have welcomed the birth of their first child, James Sirius Potter.

In a statement given to the press it was announced that "At 16:10, on Monday 3rd January, Ginny Potter gave birth to a son, James Sirius. The child weighed 7lb 7oz. Both mother and son are in good health and all the family are delighted at the birth."

The news has been celebrated throughout the wizarding world with the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, making personal comment when leaving the Ministry Offices in London yesterday evening. "Harry and Ginny are not only heroes to many people and a great wizard and witch, but very personal friends of mine. They are wonderful people and were very much looking forward to the birth of their first child, I am sure that they are now delighted. I want to congratulate them on the news and wish them the best of luck on this next new adventure."

The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, has also joined the Minister for Magic in congratulating the new parents. "I would like to wish all the best to both Harry and Ginny and I am absolutely overjoyed to hear the news about young James Sirius. Harry is a wonderful man and much more modest than many would expect and Ginny is by far every bit his equal. They have both given so much to the wizarding world and if there is any couple in the world who deserve nice, normal, quiet happiness, it is the pair of them. We also very much look forward to welcoming young James to Hogwarts when he is old enough."

Minerva McGonagall, who was Head of Gryffindor during both Harry and Ginny's time there and a teacher during the time of young James' namesakes, however, did add with a small smile, "One can only hope, for the sanity of his parents and the Hogwarts teachers of the future, that James Sirius grows up with more respect for rules than either of his parents or his namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black."

Ginny went into labour on Sunday evening when she was admitted to St. Mungo's, London, at half past nine in the evening and is believed to have gone through a natural birth with the support of close friends and family around her. The birth went well and both parents are expected to arrive home with their newborn son within the next twenty-four hours.

Many members of the Weasley family and family friends have been visiting the hospital during the course of the last day with an array of gifts. Ronald Weasley, known as Ron (age 24), hero of the last war and the co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (with older brother George), is Ginny's older brother and a very close friend to Harry. Ron came to greet the press yesterday evening with his fiancée, Hermione Granger (age 25), heroine of the war against You-Know-Who. Another close friend of both Harry and Ginny, she currently works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.

"Ginny's doing great and has finally stopped swearing at us all and Harry's just completely made up but I have to confess, it is a bit weird to see your little sister and best friend with a kid. It makes the rest us, you know, feel old and grown up but we're getting used to it," Ron Weasley explained to the crowd of waiting reporters. "James is a cute kid with a great set of lungs. Just like any Weasley, even if he has the surname Potter, he is certainly making his presence known."

"Harry and Ginny are both tired but very happy. James has lots of dark hair just like his dad, but has his mother's nose and mouth," Hermione Granger added, cutting her fiancée off in mid flow. "He is a perfect mix between the two of them, a beautiful baby boy and most importantly, very healthy. We would like to politely ask now for all reporters to leave and give Harry, Ginny and James their privacy."

James Sirius has been named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. His maternal grandfather is Arthur Weasley, head of the Muggle Co-operation Department at the Ministry of Magic. Both of James Sirius' namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, were killed in the wars against He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named on the 31st October 1981 and19th June 1996 respectively. The war also claimed the life of Ginny's older brother and co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred, on 2nd May 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts before Harry went on to become victorious in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and saving wizarding Britain.

Since the war ended, Harry and Ginny have continued to live very active lives. Harry, still believing in the need to save Britain from Dark Wizards, went on to join the Auror Department, becoming one of the youngest-ever Aurors and still works as a key Auror today. The word 'hero' really does not do justice to the famous Harry Potter. Ginny went back to the rebuilt Hogwarts, becoming Head Girl, before joining the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team as Chaser after the end of the war. Both have enjoyed many individual successes which include Harry being awarded the Order of Merlin First Class in 1998 and Ginny winning Professional Quidditch Association player of the year in 2003 as well as many caps for England. They have, however, kept their private life very quiet, with only a small announcement about their wedding on the 1st September 2000, even keeping the pregnancy quiet until July of last year, claiming that Ginny was suffering from an injury which prevented her from finishing the 2003/04 Quidditch season.

Whatever young James grows up to be, he certainly has big shoes to fill to match the work of both his parents.

Both Harry and Ginny have made no secret in their desire to have more children, a move which saw Ginny retiring from professional Quidditch at the end of last season. Finally meeting the press on 10th July after calls for her to return to the league, Mrs. Potter announced, "I have decided to retire from professional Quidditch and would like to thank the manager of the Holyhead Harpies, Hope Johnson, and the rest of my teammates and the fans for both respecting this decision and the support they have given me during my career. As a lifelong Harpies fan myself, I would also wish them all the best of luck in the future and hope they can win the league next season as well. My decision is purely a personal one and is only to do with the desire both Harry and I have to start a family. Our first child is due at the start of next year." Harry, whenever asked about the possibility of more children, has always given the simple answer of "yes."

We at _Witch Weekly_ would like to end this article with our own wishes of congratulations to the new parents and the hope that James is the first of many children to bless the Potter family.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Severus

_Witch Weekly_

Friday 16th June 2006

Oh Boy! – Ginny Potter Gives Birth to a Second Son

Ginevra Molly (known as Ginny) Potter formerly Weasley (age 24) gave birth to a second son, in a natural birth at 23:20 on Thursday at St Mungo's hospital, London. The baby boy is to be called Albus Severus, named after the former Hogwarts headmasters and war heroes, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Her other son, James Sirius, was born in January last year.

Albus, who is to be known as Al, arrived weighing 7lb 4oz and is the former Quidditch star's second child with her husband, Harry James (age 25), the hero of the last war. Ginny is currently working at the_ Daily Prophet_ as a sports correspondent focusing on the British and Irish Quidditch League after five highly successful seasons playing for both the all-female team, the Holyhead Harpies, and the English National team, where she wrote her name into the record books by breaking several longstanding records both at club and national level. Harry works at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, having joined the department after defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in May 1998 and is tipped to become the next head of that department within the next year when Simon Holden is expected to retire.

While the Potters are without doubt Britain's most famous couple due to their past successes, they have always enjoyed their privacy. Their wedding in September 2000 was kept private from all reporters and was strictly a friends and family affair, even if the guest list did read like a _Who's Who_ of wizarding Britain, with many of the couples' friends also being prominent war heroes, many fighting in the legendry Battle of Hogwarts (May 1998). As a whole, very little is known about Harry and Ginny's private lives, both as a couple and individually, with the pair keen to keep out of the wizarding limelight. In fact, the couple are rarely seen at public events apart from the odd charity event, and the few times they have given press conferences about themselves as a pair can be counted on one hand.

The proud father gave one of these rare press conferences, however, when he announced the birth to waiting reporters just before midnight, outside of the hospital, before asking for their privacy.

"You are always nervous waiting for your child to be born but he is beautiful and both Albus and Ginny are doing well. Like his brother, he has a mass of black hair and ten toes and ten fingers," Harry Potter said, beaming at the reporters, "James has visited him and is in awe of his little brother. Watching the pair of them is very special, almost magical."

When asked about Albus' name, Harry replied, "Both men he was named after meant a lot to Ginny and me."

Albus Dumbledore is known to be Harry's mentor and Harry has talked at length about how Dumbledore was his hero. Albus Dumbledore was one of, if not the, greatest Wizards of the twentieth century. He has gone down in history as one of the greatest head teachers to have graced the fine school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation that fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named until his untimely death in 1997. Perhaps what Dumbledore is most famous for however is the defeat of Gellert Grindlewald in 1945.

Severus Snape is also another former headmaster of Hogwarts, holding the position between 1997 and 1998. He is perhaps one of the most controversial people in recent history having been both a known Death Eater and reigning during Hogwarts terror regime during the second war. He has since been vindicated of all actions as Harry has personally revealed him to be a spy and working on side of good. Harry has gone so far as to comment that it was only due to Severus Snape that he was able to win the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the end.

Surely young Albus Severus could not ask for two finer role models than these two great men that are his namesakes.

Reporters asked Harry a further series of questions, but he politely refused to answer any them as he returned to his wife and two young sons.

Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, with young James Potter, arrived at the hospital a little time after the birth and several of Ginny's brothers and their respective wives have visited since. In addition, a number of close family friends including the new Hogwarts' Head of Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom (age 25) and famous naturalist Luna Lovegood (age 25), both of whom became war heroes for their actions at Hogwarts during the late 1990s, have visited over the night.

"I've known both Ginny and Harry a long time and been through a hell of a lot with both of them and I have rarely seen them so happy," Neville Longbottom told the waiting press. "Ginny is glowing just like she did on her wedding day and Harry is gushing just as much as he did when James was born. Their happiness is completely infectious. Young James himself is highly curious just like any child of Ginny's and Harry's would be and Little Al is perfectly healthy and a very beautiful baby even if he does look just like his dad. I am very proud to be named godfather to such a special child."

"Albus Severus is a truly delightful child," Luna Lovegood agreed. "He seems highly interested in the world that surrounds him even at his tender age. Both Ginny and Harry appear to be absolutely delighted with the birth of their second son and are very much enjoying the time they have as a family."

Proud grandfather Arthur Weasley came to greet the press asking kindly for them to leave after saying that he was "over the moon" about becoming a grandfather again and would be celebrating "with a small drink later on," before he was rushed back inside the hospital by his wife Molly, who forcibly asked the reporters to leave saying, "Naturally I am delighted for both Ginny and Harry and now that you have your statement, can you please leave before I go back home for the family ghoul."

At _Witch Weekly_ we are delighted with the news of the birth of Albus Severus Potter and wish him, his brother and his parents all the best for the future and hope they stay as happy for a long time. We would also like to join Ginny's father in raising a glass in celebration and drinking to the health of Albus Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Luna

_Witch Weekly_

Monday 31st December 2007

Daddy's Girl – Potters Celebrate the Birth of Lily

All daddies have a special place in their hearts for their little girls. It is a very special, protective hold that makes that unique bond shared between fathers and daughters. There is a very good reason why 'daddy's girl' has become a phrase that is so widely used and today the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, has had his own daddy's little girl.

Harry James (age 27) and Ginevra Molly, known as Ginny, Potter (age 26) are welcoming in the new year by celebrating the birth of their third child and first daughter, Lily Luna Potter.

As anyone in the wizarding world already knows, Harry is The-Boy Who-Lived and the Teenager Who Defeated the Dark Lord. Harry also became the youngest ever Head of the Auror Department on the 28th April this year. Ginny is a leading reporter who writes Quidditch match reports as well as other articles on the sport for the _Daily Prophet_, having previously played as Chaser for both the Holyhead Harpies and England.

Harry and Ginny, who were both in Gryffindor, dated while at Hogwarts in their respective sixth and fifth years before parting during the war. It soon became evident, however, once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated, that the pair of war heroes had been reunited. They were married within just a a few years with a small wedding for family and friends taking place at Ginny's childhood home on the 1st September 2000.

The couple are said to be delighted at the birth of their little girl. Lily was born at 05:40 on Sunday and weighed 7lb.

Harry emerged to talk to waiting reporters at 11 o'clock. "She is gorgeous and looks just like her mum with the same bright red hair. Ginny is doing very well; she is really happy but also very tired."

When asked for further details, he refused to comment apart from a request for privacy. "We, Ginny and I, have always liked to keep our private life, well… private. We both believe that it's even more important for our three children, who have not asked to be famous. They are just children and we would like them to grow up away from the media spotlight. We would kindly request that all members of the press respect that."

Lily Luna has been named after her paternal grandmother, Lily Potter, formerly Evans, and close family friend Luna Lovegood. Harry's mother died during the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on that fatal Halloween night in 1981 in Godric's Hollow. Luna Lovegood is famous as a war heroine, helping co-lead the resistance at Hogwarts with Ginny and Neville Longbottom as well as being a survivor of the epic Battle of Hogwarts, May 1998.

The Potters have two other children, James Sirius, now three and Albus Severus, now one.

Healer Taylor-Smith, who has worked with Ginny throughout all three pregnancies, broke the news to the wizarding world yesterday at six o'clock in the morning. "Harry and Ginny Potter are delighted to announce the birth of their daughter, Lily Luna, born at St Mungo's Hospital, London. Ginny was admitted to the hospital at 9 o'clock on the evening of the 29th. Mother and child are in perfect health after a natural birth."

Ginny's older brother Charlie (age 32), a dragon trainer by trade, was the first of the Weasley family to greet the press. "Lily is the spitting image of Ginny; it's quite scary. So, naturally, she already has Harry wrapped around her little finger. He's already dashing over to her as soon he sees the start of tears in her eyes. Harry would do anything for Ginny and is ever-so-slightly overprotective, which makes him kind of easy to like as a brother-in-law, and it looks like that is going to be even more the case with Lily. I feel sorry for anyone, even if it's Ginny, who gets in the way of Harry and Lily."

Another of Ginny's older brothers and co-founder of the highly successful Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, George Weasley (age 29), also spoke to the press as he left St. Mungo's yesterday. "Lily is doing well and it's good to see another redhead in the family, especially with both James and Al looking more like Potters than Weasleys. Both Lily and Ginny are expected to leave the hospital in the next few days, which is good as Ginny hates hospitals even more than Harry does. More importantly, since Harry has given the two boys a new pair of toy broomsticks, they are driving Mum insane with the number of things they are crashing into."

George continued to reiterate the familiar call for privacy that has often been heard from the Potter family. "I would like to ask, though, if you could all give Harry, Ginny, Lily, the boys and the rest of the family their privacy as both Harry and Ginny want to give their children a chance to grow up away from the media limelight, enjoying a normal childhood. I would also like to remind any reporter who ignores these requests that, with the help of my older Bill, a curse-breaker, we have made some alterations to the charms on their houses."

Bookmakers are now offering odds of 100/1 in Lily Potter's favour following in her mother's footsteps and playing Quidditch for England. While there are odds of 1000/1 that all three Potter children will be representing their country.

Other odds can also be found for one of the Potter children joining the Ministry of Magic (20/1) or following in their father's example and joining the Auror Department (50/1), and becoming head of the Auror Department (500/1).

Finally, at _Witch Weekly_, we would like to wish our best to Harry and Ginny Potter and join in their delight in welcoming Lily Luna to the world. We would also like to express the desire that — while we appreciate how eager people are to hear about the Potter family — the wizarding public will follow our lead and let the Potter children grow up away from fame. After all, with all Harry and Ginny have done for the wizarding world, they deserve it.


End file.
